wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Maw
Metal Maw was part of ancient experiment by the Elden to develop a highly adaptable and aggressive cybernetic organism--one that could survive in and dominate a broad range of extreme environments. These records seem to indicate that the project which resulted in Metal Maw's creation was one step in an even larger experiment--the goal of which still remains a mystery to the scientists of both the Exiles and the Dominion. History This boss was created by Carbine Studios with direct input from their WildStar player and fan base during Gamescom 2011. It can be found in a cage (between events) in Deradune. There is an achievement and a Title for the character's first kill. This boss is expected to be encountered at around level 10. Story The creature known as Metal Maw is a powerful cybernetic monstrosity, a fusion of advanced biological engineering and Eldan augmentation technology. Although it has been extremely difficult to decipher ancient Eldan records that refer to the beast, it seems that Metal Maw was part of ancient experiment to develop a highly adaptable and aggressive cybernetic organism--one that could survive in and dominate a broad range of extreme environments. These records seem to indicate that the project which resulted in Metal Maw's creation was one step in an even larger experiment--the goal of which still remains a mystery to the scientists of both the Exiles and the Dominion. Physically, Metal Maw is an intimidating specimen. Records indicate that the creature was carefully engineered, using biological traits that allowed it to exist on land or underwater. When on land, the creature uses a pair of thick forelimbs for locomotion, and when submerged, a powerful tail and posterior fins allow it to achieve unparalleled speed and maneuverability. A short and heavily-muscled neck connects its head to the broad torso, culminating in a wide, gaping maw lined with rows of razor-sharp teeth. Simply put, the beast is brilliantly designed--a frightening example of the Eldan's technological prowess. But they didn't stop there. By utilizing a mysterious technology known as augmentation, the Eldan cybernetically enhanced the organism. Metal Maw's entire skeleton is reinforced with an unidentified metal alloy, making it almost indestructible. Propulsion engines are mounted to each of its forelimbs, and its hands have been fortified with mechanical components. The entire top of the creature's skull has been replaced with a thick metal carapace--housing an advanced neural core that directly controls Metal Maw's nervous system via a network of biomechanical circuitry. These enhancements have provided Metal Maw with increased speed, reflexes, and durability--transforming it into a deadly weapon. In combat, Metal Maw is absolutely terrifying. A powerful plasma cannon has been biomechanically grafted to its skeleton, with a direct cerebral connection that allows the creature to fire the weapon at will. Cybernetic enhancements to the creature's brain coupled with additional ocular sensors provide the beast with a highly advanced targeting system, allowing the creature to track multiple enemies with deadly precision. By using the engines mounted on its forelimbs, Metal Maw is able to propel itself into the air, maneuvering for better attacks as well as using its intimidating bulk as a destructive ramming weapon. Records also seem to indicate that the creature has been outfitted with an "internal nano-assembly mechanism"--but the purpose of this enigmatic device has yet to be seen. Metal Maw is a creature fueled by a terrible, bestial rage. Cerebral circuitry forces the organism into a state of perpetual aggression, and his cybernetic enhancements are a constant source of almost unbearable pain. The longer Metal Maw fights, the greater the pain it is subjected to--a vicious cycle that only ends when his enemies are completely destroyed. However barbaric, this feedback loop was an elegant part of the creature's design--making Metal Maw into one of the most formidable enemies that inhabit planet Nexus. :: Eldan research notes imply that there were many failed experiments that led to Metal Maw's creation--indicating that the beast was the most powerful and adaptable of its kind. Further information concerning the project is not currently available. Media Images earlymetalmaw.jpg|Early sketch of Metal Maw (copyright Carbine Studios) posted Nov 9th, 2011 metalmaw in beta.jpg|Metal Maw (beta watermark) MetalMawBeta.png|Metal Maw spawning in Thyad during the final hours of Open Beta. Videos Metal Maw Cinematic - Final Version|Cinematic Metal Maw Test Battle-0|Test Battle